Gamethrowing
by Tohno-san
Summary: A night of carnage becomes a night of debauchery. Smut, group sex. Axe/Lyralei/Yurnero Akasha/Rikimaru. One-shot. PWP.


Weaver let out a shriek as his last tactical mistake was brutally punished by the red silhouette that descended from above him. The magical arachnid's remains splattered all over the ground was greeted with a hearty laugh from the crimson giant. "Axe is now bug crusher too!" Timbersaw screamed as he tried to grapple his way to high ground, but the battle cry of Axe had completely scattered his nerves in all direction - shortly before his nerves were literally scattered in all directions, as the great axe descended upon the mechanical midget in turn.

Laughing, Axe charged up the stairway to a forest glade, having being told Windranger was spotted up this way. When he arrived in the clearing, bloodthirsty grin on his face, axe held in both of his massive, two fingered hands, he was completely and utterly confused by what he saw.

A great bushy black eyebrow was raised and his grin turned into a confused gape. He let his axe drop to the ground. There he saw the Windranger - along with her, the Juggernaut. Lyralei was lying on her back, most of her clothing shed from her body, her legs being held by a stark naked Yurnero as he thrust into her - an action that quite awkwardly stopped when their opponent rushed in on the two of them.

Axe stared wordlessly as the two stared back at him, and idly touched a finger to his lip and then pointed at them, then stared blankly some more. Lyralei gasped internally. Axe was simple, but he was ruthless. If she didn't do anything, he could merely shrug his shoulders and execute them on the spot...

"Axe," Lyralei cooed with a coy smile, "Why don't you join us? Yurnero's shown me his second sword, and I'd love to see what giant weapon you have locked up." In case the suggestion was too subtle for him, she glanced at pelvis and licked her lips. The Juggernaut clearly played along as he resumed with a thrust into the redhead, who give a little whimper of pleasure as he did.

Axe grinned as he walked towards Lyralei, and unbuckled his pants. Axe felt like today was his lucky day - both killing and sex! Juggernaut grunted as he thrusted into the girl, causing her to give a mewl as she glanced up into Axe's eyes lewdly. Her soft lips were gently parted as her hand stretched out to pull at Axe's pants weakly. The red giant's grin widened as he pulled them down roughly, the ranger's eyes widening as his thick, bulging member sprung from between his legs, easily eight inches long and with a girth that made her mouth water.

Yurnero continued fucking Lyralei, a soft growl produced from his throat as she moaned, her slender fingers stroking Axe's erection before she opened her mouth, a shameless red blush on her cheeks, lust filling her eyes. The red warrior dropped to his knees as he brought the warm tip of his cock to her lips, her small, cool pink tongue darting out to lick it. Axe pushed forward, and Windranger let out a pleased squeal as she took the head into her mouth, pushing her forward to take just a little bit more, as her tongue massaged his thick cock needfully, sucking with a lusty thirst that matched the hot desire in her eyes.

The Queen of Pain chuckled to herself as she saw the sight, reclining on the cliff overseeing the glade , leaning back on one arm as her hand teased her nether regions. Seeing the petite ranger eagerly take in two hard cocks like aroused her. She blinked down to appraoch get a closer look, unabashed smirk on her face as she continued to touch herself. Axe glanced up at his teammate and grinned broadly, brushing his hand through Lyralei's ginger hair as she moaned into his cock, stroking what part of it she couldn't fit into her hungry mouth. Akasha glanced at Yurnero's naked back and rear, a pleased smile on her face as she touched herself. She loved seeing the muscles in his body flex as he pounded the ranger. Moaning herself, she slipped a finger into herself to further her pleasure, before her alertness overtook her lust for a moment.

Across from the orgy taking place in the glade, hiding in the trees, was the assassin Rikimaru. His eyes met the Queen of Pain's and caused him to pause - in the middle of his spirited masturbation, the succubus noted with a delighted grin. Rikimaru's startled face erupted into a grin of his own as he blinked over to the demoness, knocking her onto the ground. Akasha moaned, "Oooh, yes!" as she let her long fingernails scratch the cheeks of the assassin, who ripped away what little there was of Akasha's sexy leggings and brushed his own hardy satyr's cock against the horny demon's pussy.

Akasha let out a shriek of pleasure as she pulled the assassin into her needfully, her fingernails tracing up his back, nearly piercing the flesh. Riki readily fulfilled her need and his own, gripping her generous breasts and squeezing them as his cock thrust in and out of the slutty demoness, her moans and screams urging him on as he fucked her relentlessly.

Lyralei's voice was muffled by Axe's thick manhood, but small moans and gasps could still be heard as she hungrily sucked and licked the huge red cock, furthered with every skilfull thrust of Yurnero as he himself began to intensify his groaning, slowly beginning to reach his limit. Lyralei's slender body bucked and rose with every thrust, her face flushed with heady arousal, feeling almost dizzy from the sensation filling her mind and body.

Queen of Pain loved Riki's horny, wildly passionate fucking. She gasped and moaned as she felt his tail thrust into her ass, the assassin still pounding into her with reckless lust. She screamed, digging her fingernail into his back and drawing blood as she climaxed. Riki continued to fuck her even faster, his balls slapping against as he thrust himself in, bringing her to another orgasm as he himself came, pulling out of her to splatter the succubus's face and tits with his seed. Her seductive smile broadened as she licked some of the cum off her fingers, before diving for the spent satyr's cock, sucking up the rest of the cum hungrily.

Yurnero, his stamina finally giving way, cried out as he came inside the slender redhead, herself screaming into the massive cock as she felt his seed fill her, leading into a climax that felt like her body was being set on fire, electric with pleasure. Her eyes rolled back into her head as she bucked her hips and arched her back, until finally Yurnero pulled himself away, leaving Lyralei mindlessly continuing her blowjob.

Axe let out a fearsome roar. "Now it is time for Axe to finish!" Gripping the Windranger's head, he pushed his length into her mouth. In any other state, she would have protested, but she eagerly took in as much of his thick red cock as her mouth could take, then squealed, her moan sending vibrations through his member as she felt it beginning to swell. Axe groaned as he felt his orgasm, his cock twitching before he felt himself cum into the cute ranger's thirsty mouth. After he felt his cock twitch again, he pulled himself from her mouth, Lyralei making a little moan of frustration as she felt it part from her lips with a trail of saliva and semen. Her lust-filled eyes widened as Axe stroked his cock, a third load of his thick, hot seed landing on her stomach, followed by another onto her face, and another, cumming for the sixth time. Lyralei stared up at Axe with a weary, yet lewd and satisfied look on her face, thick ropes of cum covering her red hair, flushed face, her chest and stomach, her slender legs...

The members of the orgy all lay on the ground, exhausted, sighing, most of them sticky with the juices of their love-making as they basked in the afterglow of their pleasure. But only after a short while Windranger started sucking on Yurnero's cock as he lay there, enjoying being able to please him as he rested, squealing with joy when Axe fucked her from behind. Riki and Akasha enjoyed the show as Akasha bounced up and down on the satyr's cock, riding him with an ecstatic look on her face. Windranger screamed as Axe again came, this time inside of her, and hungrily swallowed every last drop of semen from Yurnero's cock as he came in her mouth. The sight of the threesome furthered the lust of the couple that fucked as they watched, bringing them to their second climaxes of the night...

All slept after a time, the pleasures of their body leaving them spent, exhausted, but dreamily happy. All, but one.

Axe awoke with a start.

**_Dire's top tower has been destroyed._**

"NO! TIMBERSAW!"


End file.
